Fateful encounter version francaise
by minouche25
Summary: Toute la troupe d'inuyasha se retrouve dans le monde de final fantasy 7. TifaXKagome et SephXSess Sounenai et shoujoai apparait plus tard.


Fateful encounters

Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Inuyasha et ceux de final fantasy 7 ne nous appartiennent pas. (Et oui … c'est triste!)

Depuis un bon moment, Kagome observait Inuyasha. Le demi-démon se trainait piteusement sur le chemin poussiéreux. Son visage, éternellement jeune, dégageait toute la tristesse du monde. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas surmonté la mort Kikyo. Naraku avait lâchement assassiné la prêtresse au mont Hakureizan alors que le pauvre était à des centaines de lieux de là. D'ailleurs, il ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir laissé mourir son premier amour.

Kagome savait pertinemment qu'Inuyasha aurait besoin de temps pour oublier et éventuellement aimer à nouveau. Pourtant, elle souffrait énormément lorsqu'elle songeait qu'il ne voyait peut-être en elle que le reste de son amour perdu. L'écolière soupira et entreprit de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Tout n'était pas si noir, leur groupe venait de découvrir un nouveau fragment du « Shikon Jewell », plus qu'un seul et ils auraient reconstitué la moitié du bijou. De plus, il semblait qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin du repère de Naraku.

« Kagome, on dirait que tu es triste! » remarqua Shippo, qui scrutait son visage pâle de ses énormes yeux d'enfant.

« Ce n'est rien » Répondu promptement Kagome en jetant un regard au demi-démon avec l'espoir qu'il réagisse ou du moins qu'il réalise que c'était LUI la cause de son malheur et de ses soucis.

Shippo le remarque et sauta immédiatement sur l'épaule d'Inuyasha. Il entreprit de massacrer les oreilles et la tête de ce dernier en lui criant : Inuyasha ! Tu rends Kagome triste ! » Une fois ses hurlements achevés, il reprit son souffle , diminuant l'ardeur de ses attaques.

« Dégage morveux! » Lui hurla le demi-démon en le lançant de toutes ses forces vers le sol. « Tu m'énerves! » Ajouta-t-il avant de s'enfermer à nouveau dans son monde de désolation.

« Inuyasha, Je crois que Shippo marque un point » Déclara Miroku. « Nous devons impérativement garder en tête notre quête. Il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse bientôt de notre dernière bataille! » Conclu-t-il alors que sa main avait une fois de plus entreprit de tripoter Sango.

Sango devint immédiatement écarlate et elle heurta brutalement la tête du pervers avec son énorme boomerang. Une nouvelle marque, la 376ème pour être exacte apparut sur le front du moine.

« Erg, parfois je me demande pourquoi je n'abandonne pas les hommes ! » proclama Sango sur un ton amusé. Puis, toute la bande poursuivit sa route.

Moi aussi Pensa sérieusement Kagome. Elle était épuisée de toujours être traitée comme une moins que rien par Inuyasha, comme si elle n'était rien de plus qu'une pâle copie de l'ancienne (et morte) Kikyo. Elle souhaitait tellement rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'accepterait comme un être à part entière … pour celle qu'elle était.

Kagome eut un étrange pressentiment, elle s'arrêtait net : « Nous y sommes »

Côté Sesshoumaru

Dissimulé parmi les ombres, Sesshoumaru observait silencieusement. Depuis quelques heures maintenant, il poursuivait son jeune frère. Il attendait patiemment le moment opportun pour attaquer Inuyasha sous sa forme faible, sa forme humaine.

Le démon savait pertinemment qu'Inuyasha n'était pas un opposant à sous-estimer. Il n'était peut-être qu'un demi-démon mais l'épée dont il avait hérité faisait de lui un merveilleux guerrier. De plus, mais l'étrange jeune femme, la catin (Notez, Sesshoumaru pense cela parce que, en ces temps anciens, la jupe courte de Kagome est mal perçue par le publique) était une redoutable adversaire avec ses fichues flèches. Il va de sois que Sesshoumaru n'aurait jamais osé dire de telles paroles, il avait tout de même sa fierté. Il n'était pas le maître de la côte ouest du Japon sans raison, il était de sang pur. Par-dessus tout, AUCUN demi-démon ne le vaincrait. JAMAIS !

Soudainement, Sesshoumaru cru percevoir l'odeur de Naraku. Il aurait pu la reconnaitre n'importe où. Naraku n'était peut-être qu'un demi-démon mais il valait mile fois mieux que son rang. Sesshoumaru, qui réfléchissait comme toujours eu une idée. S'il attaquait Inuyasha et sa bande avant qu'ils n'atteignent Naraku, il les prendrait par surprise. Mais ce plan signifiait aussi que si son fichu frère s'enfuyait encore, Naraku aurait le bonheur d'exterminer un gamin blessé. Sesshoumaru abandonna immédiatement son idée, il n'avait aucune raison d'offrir à son ennemi un Inuyasha blessé et faible.

Le démon opta pour les attaquer dès que Naraku les aurait affaiblit. Le youkai (démon) aurait alors une infinité de chances de s'emparer de l'épée de son frère avant de l'éliminer une fois pour toute.

Sesshoumaru les vit suivre une allée poussiéreuse jusqu'à deux énorme mur, émergés du sol. Le démon n'avait jamais vu une vallée comme celle-là avant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il n'arrivait pas à percevoir la fin de l'endroit lui, qui, d'ordinaire était excellent pour déjouer n'importe quelle magie. Mais cette fois, le Youkai en était incapable.

La bande d'Inuyasha se tenait maintenant devant l'entré de la vallée. Cette dernière semblait troubler l'essence de la terre, du monde. Ils hésitaient visiblement. Inuyasha devait savoir que quelque chose clochait car, même si la force de son sang était diminuée, il pouvait sentir que l'endroit était anormal.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la vallée, suivis de près par Sesshoumaru. Le démon désirait le Tetsusaiga (l'épée de son père). Sesshoumaru croyait qu'une fois l'épée en sa possession, il pourrait tirer un trait sur son père. Le père d'Inuyasha de même que celui du démon avait ainsi formulé ses dernières volontés : Inuyasha aurait l'épée de destruction, puisqu'il était le plus doux des deux, quant à Sesshoumaru, il hériterait le Tesaiga, l'épée de résurrection. Son père espérait que son ainé apprendrait à pardonner en maniant cette lame. Le Youkai était persuadé que s'il s'emparait du Tetsusaiga, il prouverait à son défunt père qu'il pouvait combattre et pardonner. C'était son but ultime, puisque, lorsque son père vivait toujours, il n'y a rien que le démon désirait d'avantage que de lui plaire.

C'était d'ailleurs l'unique vœu qui le gardait en vie. Pourtant, tout changerait bientôt.

Bah On va la finir cette Fan Fiction! On voudrait bien la compléter chaque semaine … (mais bon on a aussi une vie!) Bientôt vous verrez apparaitre les personnages de FF7 … **ATTENTION **: Cette Fan Fiction contiendra du yuri et du yaoi (des gay et des lesbiennes quoi) si vous n'aimez pas, libre à vous d'arrêter votre lecture et de vous priver d'une bonne histoire


End file.
